


Origin of the Great

by Little_Butterfly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, one of my takes on the kwami origin story, the general base for what I think the origin is is this, there will be changes here and there with other stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Butterfly/pseuds/Little_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s a miracle that humanity had survived in the first place. </p><p>This world was never meant to last. Ever since humans first began their walks on earth, the forces of Darkness tried it’s hardest to ensure of their destruction. Battles wages back and forth and forces of Darkness continually massacred the weak forces of humanity. The few civilizations that did manage to come about were always on the brink of annihilation. The only thing the people could do was to wait for their timely, gruesome demise, but their time wasn’t over—no, not yet."</p><p>My take on the kwami's very origin from the very beginning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of the Great

* * *

It’s a miracle that humanity had survived in the first place.

This world was never meant to last. Ever since humans first began their walks on earth, the forces of Darkness tried it’s hardest to ensure of their destruction. Battles wages back and forth and forces of Darkness continually massacred the weak forces of humanity. The few civilizations that did manage to come about were always on the brink of annihilation. The only thing the people could do was to wait for their timely, gruesome demise, but their time wasn’t over—no, not yet.

Unknown sources, sometimes referred to as fairies, other times referred to as indifferent gods and goddesses, one day had decided to look down upon the shriveling existence of humanity, and witnessed something that completely surprised them. In the mist of so much pain, destruction, fear, there was a group of friends that always got together, a group that radiated something so different from the rest of the world. They radiated peace, cheerfulness, friendliness, and something so much more important. _Hope._ Maybe even _love_.

It took the sources by surprise. After all, humanity was almost wiped out and their loved ones practically die every in a futile war. The plan was simple for those sources—they were to let the world rot for the rest of existence, ensuring that the world will obliterated into nothing, and the Darkness will forever stay at bay. However, looking at that group of small, hopeful, loving friends, it made them changed their plans completely. They knew what needed to be done. It was the last hope of the world.

The group of friends, in the meanwhile, consisted of seven youths: three girls, one with braided midnight hair, one with bushy brown hair and one with straight strawberry blonde hair, and four boys, one with bright blond hair, one with short black hair, one with straight dark blond hair, and one with curled brown hair. They were all friends from birth, and from such a young age, they all decided to stick together. In their childhood they learned what kind of world they lived in, but they all made a pact that no matter what happens, they will live on, smiling in the face of evil, living their lives as one huge irony. If they were to die, they will die happy. They know that their friendship is stronger than any evil this world can throw. What the seven didn’t know was that because of the feeling they could never put a name on, that feeling is what made them the Chosen ones.

* * *

 

It was a somber day for the seven when their lives changed dramatically, none of them older than twenty. During those days, funeral services were held once a week for those who had fallen to the forces of Darkness. It was a particularly hard time for the blond haired boy—one of the victims was his own father, who served as a medic on the field. His father died trying to save the lives of three soldiers, and unfortunately had nothing to show, as everyone who participated in that battle died. The boy’s mother had died a few years back, effectively leaving him an orphan. Undoubtedly, he was very depressed, angry at the cruel world they lived in, frustrated with so much death and destruction. At the end of the service, as people, who are already so used to such death began to filter away, he stood above the graves of his parents. The grave of his mother was basically indistinguishable, grass had grown over her bones, but the grave of his father was like a freshly opened wound. The soft brown earth made it all too real that at the end of the day, Darkness and death were the only true victors of this earth.

Yet, the gentle hand of the midnight haired girl and the sorrowful smiles of his friends somehow soothed that pain. If the death of his parents symbolized that Darkness is the ultimate victor of this world, then the smiles and warmth of his best friends symbolized that humanity they won’t go down without a fight.

They all stood around the grave until they were the last ones on the grave site. The girls had surprised the boys by packing a picnic, the midnight haired girl knowing that the blond boy wouldn’t want to leave his father’s side until the latest possible time, so they all decided to just have lunch there. They all ate, drank, laughed—sharing the good memories of the fallen medic and his wife. The pain was slowly washing away for the seven, and an underlying feeling of hope began to surface within them yet again. It was as if a unanimous thought passed through all of them at the same time, _‘Darkness will never rule over us.’_

And at that very moment, a beam of light engulfed the seven. Once the light cleared, they looked at one another in amazement and in slight pain. They couldn’t see what was in front of them, but they saw from besides one another that there was a light, far brighter than the sun that shined in the sky. A light so blinding, they knew that something worse than blindness would befall upon them if they dared looked. Then, a voice so gentle, yet so powerful, echoed out to them.

_“Children of Light, you will be the hope of the world. You will hold the weight of Darkness, but never be overcome, for where there is Darkness, there is Light. You will be many things, but at your core, you shall always be Miraculous.”_

At the final words the voice seemed to be almost unreal, sounding so rich but so loud at the same time.  The light seemed to grow astronomically brighter, forcing the seven to close their eyes. Once the light died down, the seven opened their eyes, and were amazed. In front of each one was a small creature, and each creature held a special stone in the shape of jewelry. Each one began to introduce itself.

On the farthest left, floating in front of the strawberry blonde girl was a creature that looked like a bug, it was yellow with black jagged stripes on its head, completely black eyes, and a black sort of thick needle on its bottom. It also had two black antennas, naming itself Olalla, and she held a small comb with a yellow jewel in the middle.

Next was a colorful navy blue creature with a tail feathers colored the same blue, but with black and red circles near the end of each feather. It had three antennas on the top of its head, but it was also a creature that they have never seen before. His was named Jokks, holding a sort fan made of feathers with rich blue jewel in the middle. He stood in front of the boy with black hair.

The one next to him was a creature that sharply resembled a fox, being colored a deep brown and orange with a cute pointed nose. She held a small necklace in the shape of a tail that held a vibrant orange stone in the middle of it. Her name was Tollki, and she stood in front of the bushy haired girl.

On the farthest right levitated a creature completely colored green and a small shell on its back. He held a bracelet with leather straps connected to a silver plate with a green stone in the middle. His name was Wayzz, and he floated in front of the boy with curly brown hair.

Besides him was a creature that resembled a purple butterfly, who had a swirl on its forehead and wings that were longer than the rest. He held an ornate pendant in a shape of the butterfly with a smooth dark purple and grey stone in the middle. His name was Nooroo, and he bowed politely in front of the dark blond boy.

Right next to him stood a creature that resembled a black cat, whose fangs and ears were pointed and his smile very crooked. The most intriguing about this creature was its eyes, colored a bright emerald green. It held an onyx ring and in its center, emerald jewels that were in the shape of a paw. His name was Plagg, and he stood in front of the blond haired boy.

Now, hovering in the center with a pure smile on her face was a creature that was colored a deep red with black spots. Her eyes were a blue so clear that the midnight haired girl, who was the one standing in front of her, became lost in her eyes. The small creature was named Tikki, and she held the smallest item of the entire group—a pair of earrings, colored the same as her.

At receiving the items, the small creatures began speaking at intervals, following up with one another at what they are and what they represent. As a whole they said, “We serve as your power, your strength in this world. You have been chosen by the Creator, because he has seen something in you that he hasn’t seen in anyone else. For what have you been chosen for? To defeat evil. We will give you the power you need, all you have to say is ‘Transform me!’”

Each one of the friends simply couldn’t believe their eyes that in such a light came such small creatures who talked no less. None dared to moved, most of them worried that this could be a trap, or at the very least, a figment of their imagination. It was the midnight haired girl who made the first move, gently reaching out to softly touch the small creature on its head, petting it. Then, almost hesitantly, she took the earrings. Locking eyes with the small creature, she took off the earrings she was wearing previously, and replaced them with these new ones. Looking back to her friends, the midnight girl left out a bright smile, and recited the words.

For a brief moment, she was lost in a flash of red light. The instant it was over, the friends turned to look at her and were amazed. Replacing her old clothing was a clothing made of rags painted the colors of black and red. Some of the loose rages fell around her legs and arms, but there was no skin that was exposed other than her hands and feet. On her face, there was some sort of black paint around her eyes spreading from the bridge of her nose all the way to her temples. IN her left hand was a strange, round device that had the same color style as her. Her hair was now braided in two braids, ending in her mid-back.

She blinked slowly, looking down at herself and laughing, amazed at the change. Looking up, eyes shining brightly, she gave a radiant smile, encouraging the others to do the same. One at a time, they all did, with the young blond boy leading the pack. Once transformed, all followed the same costume lines as the midnight haired girl, each color differently, and corresponding to their kwami, and each held different weapons.

The blond haired boy (who is now a cat), the bushy haired girl (the fox) and the dark blond boy (the butterfly) held staffs of different shapes and sizes, the cat having a metallic staff, the girl having a wooden one with holes near the top, and the butterfly having a much shorter staff, the top of it being shaped in a butterfly. The strawberry blond girl (now a Bee), held what seemed to be small daggers, many of them aligned around her waist, with the biggest dagger strapped to her legs. The black haired boy held two fans in his hand, and finally, the curly haired boy held what seemed to be a round sort of metal object, like a shield, but shaped in the same way as the back of his kwami.

All of them stepped away to look at themselves, and what they had. They all seemed to jolt at once though, looking with eyes that weren’t really seeing, as they concentrated. The kwami that had previously been in front of them had vanished when they transformed, but the voices of the kwami can still be heard, although only the one that belonged to them. The kwami shared similar messages, instructing their users about their possible power, and how the weapons in their hands are to be used. It was difficult at first, in fact, it took them much of the afternoon to even come to grasps that yes, they can jump, or even fly, and fall to the ground without much of a scratch, but as the sun began to set, nearly all of them had their powers under control, some of them, actively chatting with their kwami as they did so.

However, even in this form, they knew the rules. The night is always dangerous, even in the town, and usually those who stayed out late never returned home in one piece. Although the powers they held were amazing, it was basic code of survival for them—make it home or don’t make it at all. After de-transforming, all of them returned to their respected homes, the genuine smiles that were taken away from them returned with newfound energy. They all closed their eyes and fell asleep, all of them awaiting what the next day will bring.

Unfortunately, the forces of Darkness always have different plans.

It was the dead of night when the screaming began, and all seven had woken up in a rush. They scrambled to look out, and saw different creatures, elements made of smoke, rock, some even of fire, all on a rampage. Houses were on fire, bodies were spread across roads and fields, and families were being ripped apart in front of their eyes—it was utter chaos. The seven watched in such disbelief, such horror, that they were unable to move. It was only when their new small friendsdid various things to snap them back to attention did they finally move, more specifically the midnight girl and the blond hair boy. They quickly jumped into action, calling for their transformation, and immediately charged towards a specific monster chasing after a family of three. The rest looked at one another, fear etched in their faces, but they too transformed, and went to battle.

The battle was long, and there were times where some of the heroes had to disappear to allow their kwami’s to rest, but as the sun began to rise, the final remnants of the creatures were defeated. There was damage, with various homes destroyed and no doubt there were many deaths—but not all was in vain. The town managed to survive the impossible—live through an attack, in pieces no less, but they survived.

Many of the townspeople were thankful, but also confused. They knew that by destiny, they weren’t supposed to survive. Towns were destroyed every night, with nothing remaining to remember the people of those towns, but their town had made it. They asked one another why, and many had theories, all revolving around the masked heroes who fought off the monsters of Darkness. Some believe that the heroes were guardians sent by an unseen force above, sort of like angels to protect their town, others believe that they were the unseen forces becoming visible to defeat the darkness. The most popular theory was that ordinary people were given the gifts and powers of the unseen, and that the people could be one of them.

Whatever the case may be, the townspeople, although faced with overwhelming loss, were grateful, and they were glad. Within them, they were feeling something that has never been felt before— _peace._

In the meanwhile, the heroes all retreated to the house of the cat, which managed to receive the least amount of damage, and they all were resting, sleeping soundly alongside one another. Their kwami were also resting, many of them completely drained. The only ones that remained awake were Tikki and Plagg, who kept watch over the sleeping ones. Tikki smiled softly, amazed at the amount of hope these humans radiated. Plagg, being the more gruff of the two, simply said that humanity wasn’t supposed to have had a chance in the first place, to which the red spotted kwami giggled in response, saying that the Creator must’ve always had plans for humanity, even if it mean that they had to believe that humanity was meant to die. Plagg merely shrugged, saying that as long as they are meant to do good, then he’d guess he can deal with the deemed ‘emotionally unstable humans’.

* * *

 

From that point on, humanity began its slow ascent to become the world we know it as today. The seven heroes grew stronger everyday, and as they grew up, many of them decided to move on to other towns, saving them from the creatures of Darkness, and spreading the message if hope, peace, and love to all other civillians. Within the next couples of centuries, the creatures if Darkness were eliminated, and stories of such creatures became nothing more than myths, and with such, the stories of masked heroes dressed as earthly animals. However, even if the creatures were defeated, evil still remained.

Evil became recreated in many forms, some in the forms of creatures, but more commonly, in the hearts of men. The kwami, although were new to the world when they appeared in front of the First Seven, were quick to learn that the world was a broken one, made broken by the first creations of the Creator, and learned that in the brokenness is what brought about the creatures of Darkness. They were also quick to learn that even they can fall into the hands of such evil. However, not all was lost, for when one kwami and stone fell into the wrong hands, the others will arise to help, for the seven are connected, even if it doesn’t seem that way. This is why they are called MIRACULOUS.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic, hope you all enjoyed! I plan to do more in the future, and I'm curious to see in what I decide to write next. 
> 
> Currently, I'm bouncing between writing an Akagami No Shirayukihime (Snow White with the Red Hair) AU and/or a fic inspired by thelaspilot's Won't Tell A Soul AU! Regardless, I'm really excited for both!
> 
> Regardless, hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
